This invention relates, in general, to electric pushbutton switches and, in particular, to a pushbutton switch having multiple positions. The novel pushbutton switch engages additional electrical contacts as it is depressed to a greater depth.
Numerous types of electric pushbutton switches can be found in the prior art. Most of these switches are of the type that, when the pushbutton is depressed, one or more electrical contacts close simultaneously. Of those types which have multiple positions, a general design results in the following operation; the pushbutton first contacts a spring portion of the movable contact and then, as the pushbutton is depressed further, another electrical contact is engaged, the spring portion of the first contact engaged must be bent to a greater extent. Many disadvantages result from this design, including excessive fatigue of the spring components.
The present invention overcomes a number of problems and disadvantages in the prior art and provides a multiple position pushbutton in which the electrical contacts close at a predetermined depth of the pushbutton and, once closed, are not subjected to any further forces.
The present invention has general applicability but is most advantageously applied to a pair of electric pushbutton switches as is also disclosed in the referenced co-pending application.